


Negotiations

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing





	Negotiations

Rey crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. “You have to come.”

Phasma shook her head and leaned even further back into the plush couch cushion. “They’re not my friends.”

“You bought them a dog bed.”

“Nooo, I bought their adorable  _corgi_  a dog bed. Just because I give gifts to peoples dogs does not mean I want to spend additional time with them.”

“You spend a ton of time with Hux and Ben.” Rey settled her hands on her hips and smirked.

Phasma stuck a finger in the air pointedly. “Ren. And that’s because the three of us have a mutually beneficial relationship.”

Reys arms crossed again. “Phas. You’re coming.”

“Make me.”

“Fine.” Rey strutted over to her girlfriend and seized the six foot plus woman’s ankles and pulled her off the couch, cushion and all. She made it halfway across the living room before setting them back on the ground. She crouched down next to her girlfriends feet, hands still clasped around her ankles and huffed. “What’ll it take to make you do this willingly.”

“More than you could afford.”

“Try me.”

Phasma smirked evilly. “You have to wear a dress. And matching heels.”

Rey gave her a level look before nodding once. “You’re right. That is way out of my price range. Welp,” she stood and brushed her hands off, “I’m going to go enjoy the club. Have fun with your book.”

“Bye, sweety, have fun, don’t leave your drink unattended, if you start feeling dizzy call me immediately!”

“Bye, Phas, enjoy your boring old book!” Phasma waited until the door shut fully before getting up and grabbing her phone to text Ren.

_To: Pissbaby_

_She never leaves your sight._

She didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_From: Pissbaby_

_Yes, ma’am_


End file.
